Saliendo de trabajar
by GreatKaiser
Summary: Episodio piloto de lo que será mi historia. El personaje principal realiza un viaje del trabajo a casa, donde describe todo lo que ve, y como lo siente, con algo de acción entre medias.


Las 5 de la mañana. De nuevo, otra noche más de trabajo que se acaba. Me fui al vestuario a quitarme el traje, que en ese momento para mi era más estorbo que elegancia, y me duché. Estaba cansado, no por la cantidad de trabajo, sino por el hecho de trabajar por la noche, parece que mi cuerpo aún no se había acostumbrado. Guardé mi traje en una funda y me lo llevé, sujetándolo con mi mano mientras colgaba de mi espalda.

Estuve atravesando la zona rica para poder llegar a mi hogar. A pesar de las instalaciones, y la cantidad de dinero que se movía, el sueldo que nos daban no llegaba como para poder vivir en la parte prolifera de la ciudad. No tenía más remedio que vivir en la parte pobre, la zona deshonrosa, como la llaman los snoobs que habitan aquí, sin saber que ellos en si son la basura que está pudriendo esta ciudad. El dinero nunca ha sido algo que halla favorecido a la humanidad, y aquí cada día lo compruebo, viendo como muchos se arruinan en un vano intento de conseguir más, y más. Era bastante triste.

Cuando me di cuenta, ya había llegado. Se me había hecho un trayecto corto, seguramente por andar con mil pensamientos en la cabeza. Observé a mi alrededor y concluí en la misma idea de siempre; el contraste era tan grande que parecía haber salido de una ciudad y haberme metido a otra. Esta zona estaba abandonada de la mano de Dios, infectada de drogas y pornografía, sin importar que uno fuese adulto o niño. La inocencia es algo que aquí no se encuentra, que se ha perdido, toda bajo las manos de la perversión, en busca de satisfacer sus más primitivos instintos. Perdida por un poco de dinero, por alimentar una familia, o simplemente por subsistir en una zona que ya nadie quiere recordar.

Avanzaba por las calles, en cuyas esquinas habitaban personas, que más que seres humanos parecían demonios que emergían de entre las sombras, ofreciendo su carne un tiempo limitado, o simplemente amenazantes, con armas afiladas, sucias y oxidadas, en un intento común, que es el conseguir dinero. Pero a mi no me harían nada, ya se me conoce un poco por esta zona, saben que yo se como es vivir aquí, saben que soy uno de ellos, saben mi manera de repartir justicia. Y saben que no deben hacer que la utilice. Pero siempre hay inconscientes que intentan algo, a los cuales no culpo, puesto que aquí morir es la mayor bendición, el fin de todo sufrimiento, el comienzo de algo mejor, o al menos de algo no tan malo como esto. Es increíble que, viendo la situación, aún siga aquí. Pero no debo irme, no aún, debo seguir investigando, aún hay cosas que aclarar, cosas que me aprisionan a esta ciudad como un condenado al infierno.

Mientras avanzaba, absorto en mis pensamientos, algo hizo que volviese a la realidad. Justo ahora que estaba apunto de llegar a casa. Me fijé y vi a una chica, jovencísima, ni siquiera parecía ser mayor de edad, que estaba siendo acosada por un hombre, bastante mayor. La historia de siempre. Me acerqué sigilosamente y, cuando menos se lo esperó, agarré al hombre del cuello de su camisa y lo lancé contra una farola, quedando inconsciente debido al golpe que se dio en la cabeza contra esta. Me lo quedé mirando, aquella estampa siempre me traía un deja vu, ya que esta situación la vivo prácticamente todos los días. Lo que me sorprendió fue lo que hizo la chica. Lejos de estar aturdida, como yo esperaba, me abrazó suavemente por la espalda y empezó a acariciar mi pecho. Estaba en shock, mientras ella acercaba sus melosos labios a mi oído, y me hablaba con voz de sirena.

-Gracias por la ayuda, guapo, ¿puedo compensarte de alguna manera?

Me quedé atónito. ¿No se supone que estaba apunto de ser violada? ¿Por qué actuaba entonces de esa manera?. Me aparté no muy cordialmente y la miré, incrédulo.

-Se supone que ese hombre iba a violarte, ¿por qué actuás así?

La chica al oír eso se quedó sorprendida al inicio, para luego empezar a reírse, como si le hubiese contado el chiste del año. Todo aquello no hacía más que sorprenderme más.

-En absoluto, pelo plateado. Ese hombre solo era un perdedor que no tenía suficiente dinero como para poder disfrutar con una chica como yo. Pero tu me lo has quitado de encima, así que no me importaría hacerte un descuento.

Todo se aclaraba. La damisela en apuros no era más que una chica de la calle, una señorita de compañía. Una prostituta, una de tantas que había. Suspiré decepcionado y retomé la palabra.

-Será mejor que no, prefiero tener mi conciencia tranquila, chiquilla.

Y dicho esto, me fui. Dejé a la chica en la lejanía, mientras oía de fondo como se reía a carcajadas y se burlaba de mi supuesta falta de masculinidad, por no haber abusado de ella como tantos otros hombres habrían hecho. El sexo no me mueve, el amor si, pero la única mujer con la que habría querido acostarme hacía mucho que había dejado el mundo terrenal, para volver al mundo de los ángeles, de donde procedía, seguramente. Esta ciudad no paraba de sorprenderme, me provocaba diversas sensaciones, pero ninguna de ellas agradable. Solo podía expresarlo de una manera.

-Menuda mierda de ciudad - me dije a mi mismo.

Y de esta manera volví a mi casa, notando como el manto de la noche desaparecía poco a poco ante mis ojos.


End file.
